deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim vs Aku
Who Will Win? Grim Aku Draw Better? TGAOBM Samurai Jack Same Description The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy vs Samurai Jack. Which one of these dark masters will take it in a fight? This is Gogeta46power's 2nd battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Masters of darkness, they come in all shapes and sizes. Flowey: And some are played to be serious, and some for laughs. Gogeta: Like Grim, the Grim Reaper. Flowey: And Aku, the dark beast. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Grim Gogeta: The Grim Reaper, a badass bringer to death, one touch and people die, how the hell can he not be badass. Flowey: Make him jamaican and make him the slave of two annoying little shits, got it. Gogeta: Come on, he is the grim fucking reaper. Flowey: Well fuck the reaper, anyway he was not born as the reaper, no hohohoho, he got elected as it. Gogeta: In the annual reaper election of course. Flowey: I thought the Grim Reaper was supposed to be immortal, then why is there an election had during a school to see who would be the leader of death? Gogeta: Because this is Billy and Mandy, a show where logic is the illogical. Flowey: I guess that is fine, I like a bit of illogicalness anyway, so who cares. Gogeta: Being the Grim Reaper, he is a skeleton, and since he is dead, he can take off his head and recite Shakespearean Quotation. Flowey: SHUT UP! Anyway he was killing people and was going to take a gerbal from two kids named Billy and Mandy, but they did not want to get rid of their Gerbal, so they fought in limbo. Gogeta: To be fair in Grim's case, he was absolutely destroying them, they did not stand a chance, until the gerbal "kissed" Grim and made him hit the pole, so now he is the slave of Billy and Mandy. Flowey: At first Grim would understandibly want to murder the kids, but later he got used to it and accepted his life of slavery and being with the little shits. Gogeta: Anyway Grim being a demonic being is nearly immortal, and is almost impossible to take out with physical force alone, but he still feels pain and some magic could put him down. Flowey: Heh, he is capable of magic, like energy projection from his hands, that he can use to blast people or telekinetically grab and throw them. Gogeta: His power is pretty nice, but what we really need to see is his main source of power, his ancient scythe, or the reaper scythe if you so will. Flowey: With this scythe his magic is greatly increased, and can do much more than his primitive fighting before. Gogeta: Like flying on it like a witch on broomstick, shoot lightning, fire, and even stronger energy blasts. Flowey: But hey, those are cool and all but Grim's scythe is one of the most overpowered weapons in fiction, he can cut holes through the fabric of reality, literally. Gogeta: He is able to cut through time, space, or just use it to cut things. Flowey: One of the coolest things about this scythe is its side effect, if something were to be cut by it, the thing that got cut can never be repaired. Gogeta: To understand this better, if one were to cut Grim's head off, most of the time he can put it back on but if his head were cut off with the scythe, then it could not be put back on. Flowey: And he is pretty skilled at cutting with it, and if he loses it he can call on it like Thor with Mjolner. Gogeta: Even without it he is pretty powerful, when using a guitar he can destroy Billy and Mandy's neighborhood. Flowey: He can never feel fear either, since he is living his main fear in an endless loop, but this skeleton is imperfect. Gogeta: Imperfect is an understatement, Grim is hardly intelligent, he has common sense, but is quite the scatterbrain. Flowey: Also his body is not that durable, it can be broken apart extremely easily and he needs to physically put his limbs back on, or they just need come together indepedently. Gogeta: But hey, he is still a very powerful skeleton, and hey, he is not small and lazy. Aku Gogeta: The vastness of space, it is huge network of stars, solar systems, and galaxies that seems to be peaceful enough. Flowey: But since this is fiction an evil called the Ultimate Evil arose and the gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu had to do combat with it. Gogeta: They battles and in the end, the gods won (no shit) but one piece of the blackness fell to planet no one knows called Earth. Flowey: It manifested as a forest and then turned into the monster known as Aku when Jack's father shot a poisonous arrow into the puddle of Aku making him into the monster we know and love today. Gogeta: When he was just born, he started wreaking havoc upon the world, until Jack's father had a sword to combat Aku, and fought against him. Flowey: Aku got sealed away but not for long, he came back and started recking shit again. Gogeta: Until a foolish man with a magic sword, a weapon designed to kill him, fought him and before he could deal the final blow, Aku sent him into the future, where the his evil was law. Flowey: Anyone Jack was sent into the future and Jack needs to find his way back to kill Aku. But man, Aku is such a powerhouse, being one with magic, he can perform many attacks. Gogeta: Like fire, he can perform pyrokineses and fight with his enemies with fire, like spitting it out of his mouth for example. Flowey: But he is also capable of laser beams that come from his eyes that is able to level towns, so it must be like hell getting hit by this. Gogeta: Aku is able to teleport and is capable of interstellar travel in which he can move at speeds far faster than light itself. Flowey: Aku can make the dead rise in some form of necromancy, also he is quite proficient in sword combat, being able to combat Jack a few times. Gogeta: But he is nowhere as good as Jack, also this plays into his main power. Flowey: Yeah, he is kind of invincible, by normal means of combat at least, his body will treat it like nothing happened. Gogeta: But dont think he is an unkillable monster though, he has been shown to have a weakness to certain types of magic and divine/holy weapons, such as Jack's sword. Flowey: But good luck even killing him with those, he can regenerate or literally just send you into the future if he wanted to. Gogeta: He needs to muster up all of his dark power to kill the Grim Reaper. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE ONE OR MORE PEOPLE DIE!!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in Japan starting in Billy's house) Billy: Ohhh Griiiimmm... Griiimmmmm.... Grim: What Billy, cant you see I am reading here! Billy: Listen you bag of bones! Grim: OK WHAT! Billy: I want to go to Japan in the past! Grim: Why in dracula's name would you want that. Mandy: Just do it, he will not stop. Grim: Fair point... you want to see the past! Billy: YEYEYEYYYEYEYEYE!!!!! Grim: Then come here.through the portal of time. (They leave) Mandy: They are gone.... good. (They end up in Japan... but not theirs) Grim: What the hay! Billy: This doesn't look like Japan in the books Grim. Grim: I know Billy. Aku: Who are you. Grim: I know this place now, we have ended up in an entirally different cartoon! Billy: Have fun Grim! (Billy leaves through the portal as it is going away) Grim: Oh no... Aku: Ahahahahaahaha! Well KI just sent a foolish samurai through time and am fully healed, killing one more pathetic man wont be an issue. Grim: If you want a fight, I'll give you it. Aku: EXCELLENT! (Aku grows to twice his original size) Grim: *Gulp* (Aku grabs Grim and throws him against the wall and shoots fire out of his mouth at Grim. Grim spins his scythe blocking the fire and fires a blast of energy out of his hand out to hurt Aku but Aku effortlessly dodges) Aku: Your primitive ways of fighting are no match for me! (Aku breathes more fire at Grim and Grim shoots a stream of fire at it both colliding and cancelling each other out) Grim: AHAHAHAAHA! Aku: Funny.... Now face the true wrath of Aku! (Two gravestones appear from the ground and zombies appear all around) Grim: The undead HA! I've been with the undead all my life. (The undead attack Grim with grim chopping them with his Scythe) Aku: MMMMM! This is not working. Grim: Laleelala killing Zombies is fun. (Grim keeps on killing the zombies and then Aku shapeshifts into a scorpion. Aku blasts Grim with a laser from his tail and the zombies latch onto Grim with no affect because he is a skeleton. An explosion happens where Grim is and all of the zombies die) Aku: AAAHAHAAHA! (Aku shoots lasers where Grim is and all of his bones lay on the ground. The bones reform into the his body. Aku tries to grab Grim again but Grim cuts Aku's hand) Aku: You fool, I will just regenerate from this wound! (Aku looks at his hand not regenerating) Aku: Wh...what? What is going on, this never happens. Grim: It is the scythe, whatever gets cut by it, can never be repaired. Aku: Oh.... then I will not fight one on one. (Aku flies into the air and then shoots a giant laser at the ground where a huge explosion happens, but before it hit Grim, Grim cut a hole in reality and left) Aku: That is what you get with messing with the power of AKU!!!! (A hole appears in the sky with Grim in it dropping down) Grim: AYAYAYYAYAY! Aku: What! GAH! (Grim made a huge cut in Aku's back, and then fires a beam sending Aku into a mountain. Aku rocovers and ponders to himself and comes up with a strategy. Grim floats down and cuts into the ground splitting it in half and Aku teleports out of there) Aku: If you can hurt me, I'll just get rid of that. (Aku grabs the scythe and throws it way, he proceeds to breath fire on Grim and shoot laser eye beams on him. He then summons zombies that attack Grim) Aku: IT IS OVER! Grim: Don't think so yet mon. (Grim fires a laser at the zombies killing them and blows into his hands like a whistle, calling the scythe back and flies on it at Aku) Aku:!? (Grim tries to slash Aku but misses everyshot and Aku decides to do something) Aku: Since I cannot kill you I will send you away, to the future, where my evil is law. (Aku sends Grim into the future and sees Jack) Jack: You got sent into the future as well? Grim: Yep, goodbye. (Grim slices into the past and meets Aku) Aku: How are you here!? Grim: No reason. (Grim slices a hole in reality right next to Aku and cuts arm off with it not regenerating) Aku: AHK! (Grim then cuts his head off killing him and goes back to the present) Mandy: Have fun. Grim: Nope. Analysis Gogeta: Well there goes a fictional character voiced by Mako. (The Nostalgia Critic Mako joke goes) Flowey: This Jamaican skeleton is pretty tough, he managed to destroy the master of darkness. Gogeta: That is true, Aku was far faster, being able to move at the speed of light and react to Jack, who can dodge sunlight. Flowey: And since he could keep up in combat with Jack, it is safe to say that he was a little bit more skilled. Gogeta: But Aku did not have a way of putting down Grim for good, seeing all of his attacks still cause physical harm and Grim is immortal. Flowey: But Aku is also immortal, so how could Grim hurt him, it is not like he has a.... oh shit. Gogeta: Yup, his scythe was the key to victory, seeing how nothing can be repaired if it were to cut something. Flowey: But still, how could it affect Aku, it is not a divine weapon. Gogeta: No, but it is a magic artifact passed down for many generations, and it is designed to kill anything, so it is not out of the question that Grim could hurt and kill him. Flowey: Good luck hitting Aku, but since Grim could not be killed normally by Aku, so Aku could never win, unless he used the scythe of course. Gogeta: But that is unlikely seeing how he does not know what it does, but the inevitable question comes. People reading: BUT COULDN'T AKU BFR GRIM!? Flowey: Hell no, Grim can cut holes through reality, so if Aku does send Grim forward in time, Grim will just come right back, and Aku would not know that. Gogeta: And heh, Grim has the advantage of being likely older, Aku was just a puddle and or sealed away for a long time. And he does not do much combat training either. Flowey: It looks like left Aku, headless. Gogeta: The winner is Grim. Advantages & Disadvantages Grim: +More Experienced +Immortal +Can Travel Through Time +Scythe can easily kill Aku =Power -Speed -Skill -Destructive Capabilty -Dumber Aku: +More Skilled +More Destructive Capability +Faster +Smarter =Power -BFR would not work -Less Experiened -Scythe was his downfall -Less Immortal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017